


My Version of Jouvie

by Kat96



Category: USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF, talex - Fandom
Genre: F/F, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat96/pseuds/Kat96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin Heath has had a rough couple years after parting from the USWNT and anything that reminds her of it turns her into the person she never wanted to be. Now, she is forced to go back but doesn't want history to repeat itself when she meets her new teammate and roommate, Alex Morgan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Version of Jouvie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I just made my Archive Account but this is a fanfic I wrote a couple years ago. This is still the only one I've written, but I'm working on another for the Legend of Korra fandom if any of you are into that. Anyways, even though this is old I want all my work to be posted here and I hope you all like it. I'd also love any criticism! I've only left this as a single chapter but if people want I can always add onto it. It was inspired by the movie Stick-it. Thanks :D

Tobin Heath has fucked up once again. After getting caught for theft and vandalism, destruction of property was the last straw according to the court. She had caused over 14,000$ worth of damage and of course she didn't have the means of paying for it as a youth. She finally thought she would be off to jouvie, not that she cared, when the court had given her two options. Military school or the USWNT. 

"It's up to you Tobin, your mother has pushed very hard for this to keep you out of prison", the judge finally said. "Military school", she said. Without a doubt she knew she would rather join the military or even go to prison rather then go back to the US Women's National Team. "USWNT it is", the judge smacked her little hammer thing and walked away. What the fuck? Tobin thought. She was pissed. 

After returning home to find her shit already packed and her escort waiting for her outside, she said her final goodbyes to her dog, and grabbed her little worn out bible off the table to stuff into her bag. She might have a lot of shit going on that causes her to do stupid things but she still hasn't lost faith. She headed outside, completely ignoring her mother and got in the car. They headed towards San Francisco, about 2 hours away from their current location, put her headphones in and dozed off. Tobin knew there was going to be a lot of crap she was going to have to deal with in a few hours, but she didn't want to think about it right now. 

Her car pulled into the hotel and dropped her off. All she had with her were a few old t-shirts, her red hat, her bible, some board shorts, a pair of jeans, flip flops, and some old cleats. She entered into the hotel with her duffle bag, to be greeted by the entire team standing in the lobby with all their gear and bags. Thankfully nobody noticed her because Tom was discussing the room arrangements. She decided to wait until everyone cleared out before going to talk to the coach. She was minding her own business until her name was called out. Automatically everyone in the room began looking around until several pairs of eyes looked upon her and a few with sadness. Some had looked at her with shock but she just stood there and shrugged.

"Tobin Heath" her name was repeated. "Present" she said with a sarcastic tone. "Ah nice of you to finally join us Ms. Heath. Welcome back. I will talk with you tonight after you get settled in and your room partner is Alex." "Ya whatever" she moved through the crowd, grabbed her room key and headed to the elevators. "Hey wait up! You took both our keys!" said some girl chasing her. Must be Alex, thought Tobin not even looking in her direction. She turned around to hand her the key she had taken by mistake when she finally got a good look at Alex. Holy shit was all that came to her mind. "uh sorry... here" she handed her the key and got into the elevator. She didn't think Alex was going to join her but she did. 

"So what did you do?" Alex spoke up breaking the awkward silence. "I kicked soccer balls through every window in a house" she replied. Alex just looked at her with complete confusion. "I had nothing better to do" she explained and walked out of the elevator. Alex followed her out and walked behind her trying to catch up. Tobin pulled out her key and held open the door for the other girl to bring in her shit. "Thanks" Alex said as she threw all her stuff on the bed closest to the door. "No problem" Tobin replied following the girl into the room and putting her bag on the chair across from her bed next to the quite large balcony. 

Tobin only unpacked her bible flopped down on the bed and began reading. Alex had finally finished unpacking her stuff and asked "Aren't you coming to dinner?" Tobin sat up and replied, "No, I don't plan on staying here. I'm getting this over with and then going home. Plus I'm not hungry." She laid back down and heard a mumble "suit yourself" followed by some footsteps and the closing of a door. Not even five minutes later there was a violent knock on the door followed by some very aggressive yelling. "TOBIN, I expect you at dinner with the rest of the girls, this is your last chance and I can easily send your ass to jouvie! Get down there right now or your dealing with Dawn at 5:30 am!!!" screamed Tom. "I'll take that appointment with Dawn, I'm not in the mood for socializing right now coach!!" she replied. This time Dawn replied, "I'm going to make sure you regret that decision tomorrow." 

About an hour later Tobin was startled by the sound of the door closing, she must have dozed off for a bit. "Sorry, I didn't know you were asleep, I would have been more quiet," apologized Alex walking in. "Ya whatever", Tobin said getting up and walking out on the balcony slamming the door behind her. She leaned against the balcony and looked down below, contemplating everything thats turned to shit in her life. Alex walked out onto the balcony a little pissed off with Tobin, but who wasn't. "Hey, whats your problem? I was genuinely sorry. You know you might not be here to socialize or apologize to your old teammates, but the least you can do is treat people with some damn respect." Tobin really wasn't in the mood for this shit. "What makes you think your so special Alex? I don't know if you know this or not, but I don't want to be here. At all. I told the judge I would rather join the military then come back here. In fact, I'd almost rather be in jail... So I'm sorry for not caring about your polite courtesies and apologizes, cause I really don't give a shit. About anything really." Tobin replied. 

"You know, I don't understand you. We have just met and I was hoping you would be different then a fuck up who's bound for jail. You were that girl I used to wish I was. When you scored and nutmegged girls on the field I would jump up and cheer at my TV! I dreamed of the day when I'd get to meet you and play next to you. I was the only girl on the entire team, that offered to be your room mate you know? Not that you care obviously, but you should know that people still have some faith in you, to be as amazing as you once were. I don't know what happened to you two years ago, but I really hope that you can overcome it and learn to trust the people around you a little." She walked back into the room to leave Tobin with her thoughts.

When people spoke to Tobin this way she usually just ignored it, but there was something about this girl she just could't get over. She didn't like this new feeling and she didn't understand why she was finally starting to feel emotions again. She had put all her feelings and emotions behind her two years ago when shit went downhill. Every time she thinks about it she knows she gets herself into some stupid shit so she pushes it out of her mind. Its crazy though, because nobody actually knows what happened to Tobin Heath. The USWNT was having a team camp in New York two years back, and after a great day the only people to notice something off with her were Cheney and Arod. The next morning they woke up to find that she had just left. No goodbyes, no nothing, she just packed her shit and hadn't spoken to or seen any of her old teammates until today in the hotel lobby. Many of them tried to reach her of course, but after a few months of persistence they finally just gave up. Tobin hates that she did that to her old friends, and it just fuels her shit fire even more, but she couldn't explain to them what she had gone through and she still trying to figure out a way she can. No one will ever understand what she went through, and although things have changed now she remembers everything when she sees anything to do with soccer or New York. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a little couch on the balcony and she decided to sleep there so she didn't have to face Alex again. What seemed like five minutes later she woke up being violently shaken. "What the HELL IS GOING ON!?!?!?" she screamed. "It's 5:00 and you've got an appointment with me. Meet me on the field out back in 20 minutes or else your ass is in jail." said Dawn throwing her a bag full of workout gear, walking back into the room and apologizing to Alex for disturbing her. Tobin got into the room and threw the bag to the side moving towards her own. Alex completely ignored her and went back into bed. She pulled out a worn out t-shirt and pair of shorts from her bag and started taking her shirt off. Alex may have gotten back into bed but definitely hadn't fallen back asleep.

Holy shit, she thought when she saw the ripples of muscles down Tobin's arms and across her back. How is this girl so fit? It doesn't make sense, she hasn't trained in over two years. She looks more fit then any of the girls on this team. Alex wasn't even exaggerating, Tobin Heath was ripped. No one noticed yesterday when she had come because she was wearing the baggiest clothing possible, but now without a shirt on and just in her sports bra, it was very obvious just how athletic this girl was. When Tobin turned around she quickly closed her eyes, not wanting the girl to notice her staring, but she is almost positive this girl has an eight pack. 

Tobin pulled the t-shirt over her head, and quickly removed her sweat pants revealing her boxers. Quick enough though, she covered them with a pair of baggy shorts. She left the room without a word and headed downstairs to the lobby. She looked outside and it was still very dark but headed out the back anyways. There she was greeted by a very scary looking Dawn Scott and a chilly breeze. "Wow, you're actually early. You surprise me." Tobin was about to reply sarcastically when she was cut off. "Where's the outfit I gave you? You know what it doesn't matter cause your gonna get dirty anyways. Next time, I expect you in full gear." Jheez Dawn was as bitter as she remembered but there was this new hatred in her voice towards Tobin and she didn't like it, but understood. Dawn's next words should have scared Tobin, but all she got was a feeling of excitement and something she couldn't quite name. That feeling of home? Whatever it was it drove her. "I'm about to put you through hell Heath.. And your going to work until you fail." It was a challenge in her mind, not a threat. 

Five hours later, at 10:30 am, Tobin Heath was still going. She still hadn't failed and she was still pushing, always giving her all. Out of anything, the one thing that would never change was that she would always try 110 percent when she was dedicated. By now, girls on the team had lined up along the wall of the hotel watching her work. It was too hot and she was no longer wearing her shirt. The entire team was amazed. Abby was the first to speak up. "I don't know what she started eating after she left but I need to get me some of that." Cheney was next to chime in. "Does anyone know how long she's been out here cause I was the first one out her about half an hour ago?" Alex replied, "Dawn came to get her at 5:00 this morning. She's been out here for five hours." She said it with the slightest sadness and guilt in her voice. Like she regretted yelling at her the night before, because in truth she really doesn't know what happened to Tobin Heath. A few people interrupted her thoughts, "What", "Impossible", "How", "She couldn't have been running like that this whole time", and even "She must be on some drugs". That last statement came from Hope but she was always bitchy so no one really found that statement offensive to Tobin and her current situation. 

"Alright Heath, you’re done, I'm too hungry and hot to stand out here with you anymore. Go to your room and take an ice bath. Also, Tom will see you in the conference room at 12:00." Dawn walked towards the hotel and the team began to scatter. Tobin picked up her shirt and walked towards the nearby tree and sat down sipping out of her- oh wait nope nope, her water was empty 2 hours ago. She must have forgot. As much as she just wanted to pass out under the tree she knew she couldn't or her muscles would treat her 10 times worse than Dawn tomorrow. After about five minutes when she finally caught her breath she got up and headed up to her room. 

She finally got up there and opened the door. She noticed a trail of water leading into her room and when she opened the door she found Alex's duffle bag soaked in the corner and all her shit emptied on the floor. She walked into the bathroom to find their tub full of ice. She walked back out into the room and looked at Alex who was reading on her bed. "Thank you", Tobin said and walked back into the washroom and closed the door. She painfully stripped off her clothing and slowly dropped herself into the frozen tub. After staying there for about eight minutes she got out and dried off. She then proceeded to hop into the shower and clean herself. 

When she was done she left the bathroom in her towel to find a sandwich and bottle of gatorade on her bed with a note. "Your welcome.. and I'm really sorry for the way I spoke to you yesterday." She smiled softly at the note then tucked it into her bible and went to her bag to change. She had forgotten how much she missed everything about soccer, and was tired with hating everyone and everything around her. Tobin Heath was finally ready to start getting over things and get back to what she loved.

She looked at the bag Dawn had given her and put on a nike sports bra, tank top and pair of shorts. There were also a pair of sneakers which she took out and laid on the floor next to her bed. She sat down beside the table in her room and ate her sandwich thinking about the last time she shared a hotel room with a beautiful team mate and felt this sore. She shook the thought out of her mind, ate the last of her sandwich, put on her new shoes and headed out of her room to go talk to the coach. 

When she was entered the room she was faced with Tom and Dawn. "Take a seat Heath", said Dawn. She did as she was told and sat across from them. Tom finally spoke up. "Look Tobin, whatever happened in the past is done now. I was very impressed with the way you handled yourself this morning and I am amazed at how fit you are. We haven't ever had a girl with such physical abilities including your previous self on this team before. I understand that it must be very hard for you to be back here, and it is going to be difficult for you to fully join this team again and win back your old friends, but you can't cut yourself off from them. I won't allow it. You are expected to be at team dinners and other such events. I've spoken with Ms. Morgan and she has told me that you haven't been disturbing her at all in your room and she doesn't mind your company." Really, Tobin thought. There is something about this girl and she just can't place it. "Our first practice is tomorrow at 9:00, and I expect you in the dining room tonight with the rest of the girls." Tobin nodded. "Thats all Heath, rest yourself until tomorrow." "Yes coach", she stood up and walked out of the conference room. 

Abby, Kelley, Cheney, Arod, Alex and Hope were all standing in the hallway outside the door, pretending they hadn't just purposely listened through the door. She nodded to all of them and headed for the elevator. Alex chased after her and walked into the lift with her. "Thank you for my sandwich this morning, it was really good. And I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you yesterday as well. Everything here is just a reminder of two years ago and clearly I've always struggled with getting over it", Tobin explained. "I forgive you, I know I just met you and don't know you that well, but you can always talk to me", Alex replied. "Actually, would you like to go on a walk with me?" Tobin asked. "I'd love to", answered Alex and they both smiled a little when Tobin clicked the lobby button in the elevator. 

They headed out the hotel to the beautiful park and river about a block away and didn't talk until they got there. As much as Alex wanted to know Tobin's story and help her out, she wasn't about to pressure her and ruin her chances of being friends with her idol. It was strange, having an idol that was only a year older then her, but at the same time it made sense. Tobin was everything Alex had wanted to be as a soccer player. They were walking a long the river when Tobin finally spoke up. "Two years ago, at a training camp in New York, I found out that my best friend, girlfriend, the love of my life, and teammate, was cheating on me with my guy best friend. I was living in New York at the time with my sister. Jason, my guy best friend, lived next door." 

"I was heading over to my sister's after a training session that my girlfriend had not attended because she 'wasn't feeling well' to pick up some soup to take back to the hotel. When I pulled up I noticed a beautiful girl in Jason's arms in a very R-rated make out session. When she pulled away, I thought I was going to throw up. I got out of the car, leaned against the nearby tree, and just waited for them to finish up what they were doing. When my girlfriend finally turned around and started walking down the steps she noticed me. Jason had just gone back inside his house not noticing me but I really didn't give a fuck about him. The look on her face was between holy shit I just got caught, and heartbreak which didn't make sense because I was the one that was heartbroken. I finally noticed I was crying, wiped away the tears and walked away. She ran up to me but I got into my car too fast and drove away."

"I got back to the hotel and Cheney was the only one to really ask what was wrong but I said nothing, went to my room packed my shit and didn't even look back." Tobin finally finished off. Alex spoke up, "I'm so sorry Tobin, I knew something must have happened, but I didn't think it was that harsh." She saw a tear start to fall down Tobin's face and turned towards her stopping her walking. When Tobin looked up she brushed away the tear with her hand and said, "For what its worth, that girl was a complete idiot and she didn't deserve you and your swag at all. Neither did that guy. If I was her, I never would have left your side for anybody." She turned to start walking again when Tobin grabbed her hand. "Thank you...for listening. I've never shared that with anybody, but there is something about you, and I just don't understand what, that makes me feel like I can trust you with anything. It doesn't make sense." Alex replied, "As strange as this is, I feel the same way, and I've never had a friendship start out like this before." Alex squeezed her hand before releasing it and walking again. 

They were quiet most of the walk back except for some small jokes and minor chit chat. When they got back to the hotel they headed up to their room to watch a movie before heading to dinner. They decided on Finding Nemo and lied down together on the same bed. It had been a long time since Tobin had felt this close to somebody. Half way through the movie Alex had to change and get ready for dinner and technically Tobin was already clean and decent enough. Alex hopped of the bed started rummaging through her pile of clothes and then took off her shirt. Tobin was completely aware she was staring, and not at the movie, but she couldn't pull her eyes away. Alex looked towards her, smiled also completely aware Tobin was staring at her and decided to break the silence. "I think you, uh, got a little drool right there", wiping the corner of her mouth, winking and heading out the door. 

Damn Tobin thought, turning slightly red in the cheeks. She paused the movie jumped out of the bed and chased after Alex. They headed to dinner together and to Tobin's surprise things went quite smoothly. She sat with Alex, Cheney, Megan and Sydney and they all struck up a conversation with her without being rude or hateful. It turns out the team understands that Tobin went through a very hard time in her life and they moved on because clearly she was starting too. They didn't care that she had been arrested a few times, or even turned her back on them, because they trusted Tobin before and the Tobin sitting at the table with them was a new version of Tobin that they like even more. There was rumours amongst the team about how things had gone sour with Tobin and her girlfriend because right after Tobin had quit the team she did as well and was never heard from again. The whole team knew Tobin would do anything for her but a lot of the girls felt uneasy or weary about her girlfriend, and nobody really trusted her. When the team found out they broke up they knew it was going to hit Tobin hard and that must have been why she left, but they didn't know the specific details that Alex now knows.  
Hope, Abby and O'Hara came up to their table and asked what everyones plans were for the rest of the evening. "We were just gonna finish watching finding nemo", said Alex gesturing towards Tobin and herself. "We were goin to go for a walk why don't you guys join us", Cheney said talking about Megan, Sydney and herself towards the three girls who just arrived. "Ya sure", said Abby. "We'll see you guys at practice in the morning then", Kelley said as Alex and Tobin stood up to head back to their room. "Alex knows whatever it is that happened with Tobin", Cheney said once the girls were out of hearing range. Hope questioned, "How do you know? Did she tell you?" Cheney replied, "No but I can tell Tobin just dropped a huge weight of her shoulders and the two of them look inseparable". Megan decided to speak up, "Whatever happened to Tobin is in the past now and I'm just happy she's back. Tobin needed someone else to open up to because we all knew what she went through before. She needed to talk to someone who wasn't there that year. Besides I think Alex might be kinda into her." Sydney and Kelley spoke at the exact same time, "Oh my god your totally right." They then looked each other like they just shared some physicic telepathic experience. Abby spoke once again, "Well whatever's going on between her and Alex I don't really care as long as everyone is happy and focused on soccer." Everyone nodded in agreement as the headed out the lobby towards the park.

After Tobin and Alex had returned to the hotel room they resumed their previous positions on Alex's bed but this time they had popcorn. They laughed at Dory's stupid forgetfulness and Alex cried a little when Nemo was reunited with his father. Tobin noticed and wiped the tear off of Alex's cheek. She sniffled, "huh, oh sorry... thanks", and smiled at the older girl. Tobin smiled back and looked away turning off the movie and returning to her own bed. She slipped off her shirt and did a little stretch before lying down on top of her covers. She glanced to Alex who was staring at her body with wide eyes. "Hey you um... got a little drool right there", said Tobin repeating Alex's actions from earlier that evening. Alex completely blushed and threw the covers over herself facing away from Tobin. Tobin smiled at herself and turned away from Alex falling asleep almost instantly. 

Alex on the other hand, just could not fall asleep. She constantly caught herself thinking about Tobin and didn't know what to do. Now she finally understood why this friendship had started off so strange; she was attracted to her, and she had never been attracted to a girl before. Now that she thinks about it maybe she didn't look up to Tobin because she wanted to be like her. Maybe she constantly fawned over her because she wanted to be WITH her. Alex just realized she had mindlessly been flirting with Tobin all night, and now that she thinks about it, Tobin may have been flirting back. This was all to much for her to put together right now but all that was certain was that Tobin and Alex were going to be really close and Alex discovered she was hoping for a different kind of closeness.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning Tobin woke up at around 6:30 and decided to walk around a bit and explore. It was still a while before practice and she wanted some time to think about what was going on between her and Alex. She definitely knew there was something going on but she was still having issues pinpointing it. She figured a walk would help her out. She headed down the elevator and out the hotel towards the park her and Alex walked in the night before. As she came up along the river she sat down on the gravel and looked into the water. She often went to the pond by her house and looked into the water to think about things. The soft ripples in the water somehow calmed her down. This river didn't necessarily have soft ripples but it wasn't white water rapids either so she figured it would do. 

She thought about the feelings she was having the day before and trying to understand how she has never acted like this towards a stranger before. Thats what they were after all. Strangers. They had only met yesterday but Tobin just felt like she could confide in Alex with anything. In fact, Tobin wanted to go back to Alex right now. It was this constant attraction to her. And then it hit Tobin. Tobin was ATTRACTED to Alex. Alex was gorgeous, athletic, kind and hasn't treated Tobin like a complete asshole. Tobin suddenly felt overwhelmed. She hasn't been interested in anybody since the incident and once again it is a team mate she is attracted to. She began nervously throwing rocks in the water. 

She can't get close to another team mate like this again. She isn't allowed to have these feelings, there is just too much that can go wrong. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay away though. Tobin has always been a sucker for romance and its been so long since she has felt this happy. It's amazing how much can change when you meet one person. It's amazing how much can change in one day she thought. She got up and started heading back to the hotel. I don't even know if she feels the same way. She just met me and as far as I know she is straight. She probably has tons of guys attracted to her that she would rather date over a fuck up like me. Alex was all she could think about

Tobin entered the hotel and grabbed some breakfast to take back to the room for her and Alex. When she got to the room it was around 7:45 and Alex was still asleep. Tobin set the breakfast on the table for Alex when she wakes up and took her bagel out onto the balcony so she wouldn't be the cause of that. She looked into the room at Alex who looked so peaceful in her sleep and once again was overcome with thoughts. Maybe it isn't a bad thing to be interested in someone else again. It has gotten me back on track and I really need to move one. Alex can help me with that. Even if she wasn't interested in me the same way, I miss having friends and someone to talk to. 

Alex stirred and began to wake up. Mmmm something smelt really good. Was that hot chocolate. She looked over to the empty bed next to her and then the table. There she found the source of that god like smell and jumped out of bed. Just then she noticed some movement outside and saw Tobin sipping and eating something on the balcony. She grabbed her hot chocolate and went outside to join her. After a restless night because of Tobin she decided to mentally forgive her because she brought you breakfast. Alex also mentally chastised herself for getting butterflies when she saw Tobin's exposed muscular arms. She opened the door and sat next to Tobin on the couch. "Morning", said Tobin with a huge smile. "Good morning, thanks for the breakfast", she replied genuinely. "What time were you up?" asked Alex. "Around 6:30. I decided to go for a walk and think some things through", responded Tobin. "Was something bothering you? You know you can talk to me if your ever dealing with anything." Alex reached over and touched Tobin's arm. She immediately got goosebumps. She smiled at Alex's hand on her arm and replied," Actually I was thinking about you." "Oh really, what about me?", commented Alex with a wink. Tobin laughed, "How great it is to have someone to talk to that I trust even though we just met. I miss having my friends, and I'm really glad you wanted to be my roomie. Actually I'm really glad we met." Tobin placed her hand on top of Alex's on her arm. "Me too. I think we are gonna get really close." Tobin looked at Alex and smiled a way that Alex has never seen before and she knew she would be trying to get Tobin to smile like that for the rest of her life.

They finished off their breakfast and headed went back into the room to change and get ready for practice. Alex went into the washroom to brush her teeth and wash her face while Tobin was in the room digging through her bag to get her outfit ready. She set it on the bed and took off her shirt. Right then Alex walked out and stopped dead in her tracks mesmerized by Tobin's eight pack once again. Tobin noticed Alex's face and got a newfound confidence. "Are you going to do that every time I take off my shirt? Why don't you just take a picture?" Tobin said watching Alex's reaction. "Uh n-no, no its just.. You- your abs." Alex blushed and started digging through her bag for her clothes. "Ya, what about them? Plenty of girls on the team have abs" Tobin said walking behind Alex. 

Alex mustn't have noticed because when she stood up and turned around to see Tobin right behind her she was slightly startled. "Ya girls on the team have abs... but not like that", Alex replied not taking her eyes off of Tobin's stomach. "How are you so fit? Since you stopped soccer two years ago, no one understands how you managed to be more fit then any of the girls on the team." "It helped me keep my mind off of her. I would workout every time I thought of her.... I thought about her a lot." Tobin explained. Alex reached out and traced her hand over Tobin's stomach. Goosebumps rose up under her fingers. "She wasn't worth your thoughts", Alex whispered. "But I'm very jealous of your 8-pack", she nervously giggled and walked towards the mirror to put up her hair. 

Tobin stood there for a second to re-collect her thoughts after Alex touched her and headed back to her bed to put on her shirt and shorts. When she turned back around it was Alex who didn't have a shirt on this time. "You have absolutely no reason to be jealous", Tobin didn't realize she said that out loud and blushed turning away. "Well thanks Tobs. Now hurry up we have practice in like 30 minutes!" Alex smiled, shoved Tobin and ran out of the room. "YOU DID NOT JUST PUSH ME OVER! THATS RIGHT YOU BEST BE RUNNING!!" Tobin darted out of the room with her things and caught Alex in the elevator and attacked her with tickles. "NO STOP STOP I SURRENDER!!!" "Say Tobin Heath is the best soccer player in the world" "NO WAY!" Tobin attacked Alex with tickles again. "OK OK TOBIN HEATH IS THE BEST SOCCER PLAYER IN THE WORLD!!!" 

"YOU GUYS ARE SO LOUD OH MY GOD YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE UP THE ENTIRE HOTEL", yelled Kelley walking into the elevator. Both Tobin and Alex stood up, brushed themselves off and looked away like two guilty kids. "Anyways now that you've settled down, the team is going clubbing tonight. Everyones coming and we expect you guys there." Kelley got out of the elevator first and Tobin and Alex followed behind. "Sure", said Tobin, "Only if Alex is up for it". "Ya Tobs it'll be fun! I wanna see you party", said Alex winking in her direction and laughing. "Hey don't you laugh at me! I am the life of every party! I'm like the only one who can even come close to HAO's and Cheney's dance moves." said Tobin poking Alex right in the ribs. "oof jheez, so violent Heath. Well We'll see about that." said Alex. "Excuse me! What about my moves!?" interrupted Syd coming up behind them. "Well your moves are alright I guess, but after that last time you fell and took down Kristie and Mittsy with you, you fell off my list of top team dancers." said Kelley chiming in. "YOU GUYS SWORE TO NEVER TELL! What the hell Kelley!" said Syd chasing Kelley onto the bus. "HAHA I remember when that happened. Too funny", said Tobin getting on. "When was this!?" asked Alex. "Actually I think that was the night before I left the team." said Tobin letting Alex take the window seat. "oh.. " said Alex.

Three hours later they finished practice. Turns out Tobin still had all her kick ass moves and could read Alex perfectly on the field because they were unstoppable. The team headed out to grab lunch together and got back to the hotel around 3:30. Megan, Abby, Ashlyn, Ali, Syd, Kristie, Kelley, Hope, Alex and Tobin all gathered in the arcade room where they found two ping pong tables and decided to have a tournament. Alex and Tobin took on Syd and Kristie first. Syd and Kristie just couldn't communicate properly and Alex and Tobin ended up destroying them. Ali and Ashlyn had ended up beating Megan and Abby, but just barely. It was Tobin and Alex versus Ali and Ashlyn in the finals. Ali and Ashlyn kicked their butts and said something along the lines of "suck it bitches" and were crowned USWNT ping pong champions. All the ping pong must have gotten their appetite up once again so Tobin and Alex decided to head out and grab dinner before heading to the club with the team. 

They stumbled upon a cute little italian place and both ordered pasta. Throughout dinner they talked about family, friends, school and a bunch of random things. For dessert however, Tobin ordered a chocolate lava cake and Alex ordered cremebrulé. "Ugh, I should have gotten that it looks sooo good", Alex said gesturing towards Tobin's cake. Tobin scooted her chair to the side of the table so she wasn't sitting across from Alex and dragged her plate over. "Here" Tobin took some of her cake into her spoon and lifted it towards Alex's mouth. Alex ate it and smiled at the fact that Tobin just spoon fed her. "Now you have to try mine", Alex lifted a spoon of her dessert towards Tobin's mouth and Tobin ate it. "Mmm thats really good actually. I don't suppose you want to trade do you?" asked Tobin. "Gladly", replied Alex as they swapped plates. 

Tobin spoke up, "So you know about my pathetic love life story but you have never told me about yours. Are you seeing anyone?" Alex shook her head, "Actually no, I broke up with my boyfriend a couple months ago when I came out. It wasn't fair for me to use him as my coverup so I ended things." Tobin had a surprised look on her face, "You're gay? Wow I wouldn't have guessed", she was secretly fist pumping. "Ya, I've never had a girlfriend.. I mean I've experimented at parties and stuff but I realized when I just wasn't enjoying myself with guys. It just felt wrong", explained Alex. "I have never been with a guy, I knew right away they just weren't for me. And you've got plenty of girls that can relate to you, I mean how many couples are on our team alone anyways? Ali and Ashlyn, Kelley and Hope, Syd and Kristie. We all just knew it wasn't who we are." Tobin said. Alex nodded, "I talked with all of them before I came out. Everyone on the team knew and they all helped me with it."

They finished their dessert and headed back to the hotel. Tobin had her hands in her jacket pockets and Alex looped her arm through one of Tobin's and leaned her head on her shoulder. "Thanks for buying me dinner." "Anytime Lex," Tobin said smiling the entire way back. Alex smiled at her new nickname and pulled Tobin's arm out of her jacket so she could hold her hand. They interlaced their fingers as Alex began to drag her ahead because Tobin was walking too slow. Alex turned around still holding her hand and pulling, "Why are you so slow! Don't you want to walk beside me?" "You have a cute butt", Tobin said trying to keep a straight face but then bursted out laughing. Alex giggled and pulled at Tobin's hand once again and this time she finally kept up and they got into the elevator. "Your such a goof Heath", said Alex squinting her eyes and sticking her tongue out. "Oh I'm the goof", Tobin said attacking Alex with tickles once again.

"OH MY GOD are you going to do this every time we get into the elevator!?", Alex said as she fell back against the wall in the elevator pulling Tobin with her. Tobin had a hand beside Alex's face on the wall to steady herself and a hand on Alex's hip making sure they wouldn't fall. They were inches apart. "No, I'd rather do thi-" just as she was about to lean in the elevator dinged and she jumped back. Alex giggled as she got off the elevator and headed towards their room to get ready to go to the club. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobin threw on her skinny jeans, and a plaid shirt that she had brought with her and put her hair up in a bun. "Hurry up Alex, the team is supposed to get on the bus in like ten minutes." said Tobin. Alex came out of the washroom wearing a tight fitting, short skirt and a loose tucked in blouse with black high heels. Oh.My.sweetbabyjesus was all Tobin could think. "Wow, you.. uh.. you look really good", said Tobin. "Thanks Tobs you look good too. Plaid definitely suits you", replied Alex winking. They headed downstairs, out the lobby and onto the bus. The mood was exited and everyone was ready to party. They pulled up to the club and everyone piled out.

All the girls grabbed a couple booths and Tobin stood up to go get a drink. "You want something Lex?" asked Tobin. "Um ya just get me whatever you are having". Kelley headed to the bar with Tobin so she could buy a few rounds of shots for everyone. Tobin came back with a tray of beers and Kelley came back with shots of vodka and tequila. On three everyone downed their first shot and then their second after that. Girls started going out onto the dance floor and before Tobin knew what was happening she was being dragged out onto the floor by Alex. 

"Show me your moves Heath, I've been waiting all day!" yelled Alex over the music. "Actually I would, but I need a few more drinks before I'd be willing to show you my mad skills", replied Tobin laughing. Just then the music changed to a perfect fist pumping song and before anyone knew what was going on the entire team had gathered around them jumping up and down to the beat of the music and the song just took over everybody. The girls downed a couple more shots and were definitely feeling good. Out of no where Kelley and Syd shouted "BODY SHOTS!!!" 

Tobin and Alex headed back to the booth to find Ali sprawled across the table with Ashlyn licking a line of salt up her stomach and then grabbing the lime between her teeth. Kelley shouted "ALEX TOBIN!! You guys are next!" Tobin looked towards Alex and gestured for her to lie down where Ali was. "No way Tobs, you didn't show me your moves and your abs have been teasing me since you got here", replied Alex shoving her down onto the table. Woah, she is so hot, was all Tobin could think. As Tobin laid down she felt Alex unbuttoning her shirt and pushing up her undershirt. Kelley handed her a lime which she proceeded to place in her mouth while Kristie drew a line of salt down her stomach for Alex. 

"Lets go Alex!!" cheered the girls surrounding them. Alex looked at Tobin, raised her eyebrow a bit and smirked at her before downing her shot. As soon as Alex's tongue traced up Tobin's abs a small moan escaped her throat and she instantly had goosebumps everywhere. Alex took her time licking off the salt and got approving cheers and whistles from the rest of the team. Alex jumped up on the table straddling Tobin's exposed midsection and leaned down seductively taking the lime from Tobin's mouth after licking Tobin's bottom lip. "DAMN ALEX GET IT!!!" yelled Kelley. "OW OW TOBIN" called Ash. Tobin tasted the vodka and salt off of Alex's lips and gently bit down on the lime before Alex stole it from her mouth. As Alex began to lift herself off Tobin, she was rolled over and Tobin was now straddling her midsection. "Give me a shot and the salt", said Tobin towards her team mates.

Within seconds Alex's shirt was pulled up to her chest and a line of salt was placed along her abdomen. Tobin downed the shot and also took her time licking the salt. Alex gasped. She also took her time taking the lime from Alex's mouth and let her tongue linger before she retrieved the lime. When Tobin got off Alex she pulled up the younger girl with her but kept her seated on the end of the table so she was standing between her legs. "Are you ready for that dance now?" asked Tobin inches from Alex's face. All Alex did was nod in disbelief. 

The rest of the team had kinda scattered towards the dance floor or bar to give them privacy. Tobin took off her plaid shirt and pulled her undershirt back down which turned out to be sleeveless and it drove Alex insane. She picked Alex up off the table set her down and waited for Alex to re- adjust her blouse before interlacing their fingers and dragging her onto the dance floor. Alex had no idea what she was about to experience, but lets just say it was true... nobody's dance moves would ever beat Tobin's. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they made their way to the dance floor after taking body shots, Tobin whispered into Alex's ear just loud enough to be heard over the music, "I'm not promising I can behave myself for the rest of the night." "Then don't," Alex whispered back just as Closer by Tegan and Sara started to play. Tobin spun Alex around as they backed onto the dance floor through the crowd. They were both smiling and giggling like idiots, but they were both happier then they've been in a long time. Alex placed her arms around Tobin's neck and moved her hips back and forth like an experienced dancer. Tobin was stunned but of course she was able to keep up, placing her hands on Alex's hips and moving with them while their bodies were pressed together. 

When the beat dropped they both jumped up and down and as the song was coming to an end Alex gabbed onto the collar of Tobin's shirt and threw her other arm around Tobin's neck. Tobin looked into Alex's eyes but then they darted to her lips and she leaned in...just as Alex shoved her away and turned around pressing her ass into Tobin's center when the song changed. Tobin unconsciously released a deep throated moan and you could tell she had been waiting all night for this. Tobin laid one hand flat on Alex's back while the other grabbed her hip and she began moving in ways one can't explain, and this time is was Alex who let the moan slip. 

Alex body rolled so she was standing back up and she grabbed the back of Tobin's neck pulling her in. Tobin's lips brushed against Alex's neck before she bit down lightly causing the forward to gasp. "Fuck," Alex said while turning around and grabbing Tobin's face in her hands while Tobin held tightly onto Alex's hips and pulled her closer. Alex couldn't take it any longer and she pressed her lips against Tobin's with a new found confidence and hunger. Tobin pressed back and Alex responded by taking Tobin's bottom lip into her mouth and bitting on it gently. "Mmm Lex. You're so sexy," Tobin said breaking the kiss. Alex looked at her almost seriously, grabbed her hand and pulled her through the entire crowd until they were outside the back of the club.

When they got outside Tobin pulled Alex towards her and pushed her up against the wall. Alex gasped as Tobin began sucking on her neck, eliciting another deep throated moan. Once Tobin heard Alex moan she just couldn't control herself anymore. "I want you". Was all Tobin had to say. "Fuck Tobin I'm so turned on, do whatever you want, oh my god," replied Alex as she was forcefully spun around and pushed back against the wall with her ass facing Tobin. Tobin wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and started snaking one hand up her shirt and the other down her skirt as she started kissing the sensitive spot right below Alex's ear. She popped most of the buttons on Alex's blouse while ripping it open and then slowly started to move her hand down to Alex's center. 

"Holy shit Tobin.. You make me- me f-fe", Alex was cut off by Tobin's hand finally reaching her center and rubbing circles around her most sensitive spot. Alex let out the sexiest noise, even she didn't know she had and her knees gave out a little while her hips bucked forward turning them both on even more. "feel so good." she finally let out. "Lex, I've never been so turned on." Tobin responded. This time Alex spun herself around, forcing Tobin to let go of her and she threw her arms around Tobin's neck and pressed their lips together eagerly. 

She pulled Tobin back with her against the wall as Tobin cupped her breast and massaged it gently. Alex spread her legs a little as her skirt was pulled up to her stomach and Tobin put one of her thighs in between as Alex lowered herself onto it and started moving her hips back and forth. Alex threw her head back against the wall and Tobin took this opportunity to leave her mark on Alex's neck. "Tob-Tobs... Im- I don't, oh my god I'm so fucking close." Alex started panting, and she swears she has never been this vocal in her life, but she couldn't control herself. 

Tobin brought her hand down to Alex's center again and started moving her fingers in the most torturous ways. Alex finally shattered as her orgasm ripped through her and to Tobin's surprise she let out one of the sexiest screams that made her knees weak and caused her to let out another unknown noise into Alex's neck. She felt Alex go weightless in front of her and she pushed her body against Alex's while wrapping her arms around her waist to steady her. They stayed like that for a few minutes just regaining their senses until Alex finally broke the silence. 

"I don't think I can walk... my legs feel like jello," she said as she giggled. Tobin laughed at this as she pulled away from Alex. She pulled down Alex's skirt and buttoned up the buttons on Alex's blouse that she hadn't destroyed which wasn't many. She leaned in and kissed her gently before turning around and kneeling away from Alex. "Lets go.. get on my back." "You're going to give me a piggy back ride?" Alex laughed again as she hopped on Tobin's back and they re- entered the club. Alex teasingly bit Tobin's earlobe as the were walking and Tobin had to stop to recollect herself for a moment. "You better stop doing that or I'm going to drop you." 

Alex giggled as she kissed Tobin's neck and then pulled back a little. They finally got sucked back into the crowd of people and got back to their table where they had left their belongings. Tobin wrapped her plaid shirt around Alex to cover up the openings where the missing buttons were and then they walked hand in hand out of the club to flag down a cab. 

Twenty minutes later they were back at their hotel and making their way up to their room. Tobin let go of Alex's hand to retrieve the key and opened the door, ushering Alex in first. Alex went straight to the washroom and Tobin simply changed her jeans, putting on a pair of soccer shorts and jumped onto the bed. "Lex did you want to watch a movie or something?" Tobin waited for a response. "...". "Alex. Whats taking you so long? Did you fall in?" Tobin said as she began walking to the washroom door. 

Just as she was about to knock on the door Alex pulled it open and threw herself at Tobin pushing her against the opposite wall. Alex was only wearing her matching black lace bra and underwear and Tobin finally got to take in Alex's amazing body. Alex crashed her lips against Tobin's and moved her hands up and down Tobin's sides. "Holy shit Lex." "I believe I owe you something," said Alex as she pushed Tobin down onto her bed and climbed on top of her, straddling her midsection. "Mmm and whats that," Tobin said breaking from Alex's kisses. "You'll see.." she replied pulling Tobin's shirt over her head.


End file.
